


Better

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Go Felicity, Jealousy, Keep Your Enemies Closer, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 2x06, "Keep Your Enemies Closer".</p><p>Spoiler Alert! </p><p>Felicity isn't going to let Oliver off the hook that easy, so she decides to make him jealous in hopes that he will finally make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT for Episode 2x06. Don't read if you haven't watched.
> 
> Seriously....Don't! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mature/Explicit content ahead, I finally wrote a sex scene in a story (It happens later on in the chapter, so you can stop reading at that point if you don't want to read that part)
> 
> Title comes from Felicity's last comment to Oliver aka "You deserve better".

Oliver watched as Felicity turned to bring the papers to Isabel and wondered if pushing her away would ever get easier. Felicity was the one girl whom he could trust everything with: his life, his secret, and even his heart. However, his life and all the enemies that he had would only put her at a higher risk. He wouldn’t be the reason why she got hurt, physically that was. She might be upset now but she would move on and find someone else. Oliver quickly pushed the thought away. The idea of Felicity with anyone else physically pained his heart. Digg stepped off the elevator with a smile and Oliver quickly recovered and pulled on a mask.

“What’s the big smile for?” He teased his friend. Digg shook his head and didn’t say anything. 

“Where’s Felicity?” Her name made Oliver sigh and turn back to his office.

“Paper run.” He vaguely explained. Oliver hadn’t told Digg that he had slept with Isabel. He was sure that Felicity hadn’t told him yet either. Digg would have made him beg on his knees for mercy if he knew that Oliver had hurt Felicity. The blonde returned, looking solemn and completely uninterested in the computer screen in front of her. Oliver looked out the window and watched Digg leave his office for hers from his peripheral vision.

The two interacted easily and he was glad that Digg had put a smile on her face once more.

“So did you have fun with Lyla?” Felicity teased. Digg smirked and shrugged. This was the first time there had even been a mention of his sex life with Felicity. She never asked about that kind of stuff with Carly. She smiled and then turned to Oliver briefly and it fell. Digg wished that Oliver would pull his head out of his ass and just date her already. It was obvious that the two had crossed a line of friendship. They deeply cared for each other and while Felicity wore her heart on her sleeve, Oliver had his locked away somewhere.

“What happened?” Digg asked, getting protective. Felicity attempted to play dumb and shook her head, turning back to her computer screen.

“Tell me or I’ll go ask him.”

“Digg, I will kill you if you try.” She responded before mouthing ‘later’. She knew that she had said ‘What happens in Russia, stays in Russia’ but she had talked about it with Oliver earlier and hey something that stupid couldn’t be kept locked away. Besides, eventually Digg would get tired of waiting and ask Oliver and that would be horrifying. He probably already saw how much it hurt her. His words from earlier haunted her. _Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about._ She was sure that it made sense to him but he deserved happiness and so did she. It wasn’t fair that she had fallen for him. That she couldn’t just pretend nothing was there and run off with some male model. 

Felicity returned to her work and attempted to drown his words out with some music and didn’t even look up once after she saw Isabel walk into Oliver’s office. Digg still sat in the chair across from her desk and she desperately tried to look uninterested and focused on her work. Hopefully she had succeeded. The leggy woman walked out of his office a while later and stood before Felicity’s desk. The blonde pulled her headphones out and met the dark eyes of the woman in front of her.

“Make sure Oliver makes it to our business lunch with the investors.” Isabel turned on her heel and walked out the door that Diggle now held open for her.

“Please tell me that her name is on _the list_.” Felicity whispered to Digg, noting beforehand that Oliver was on the phone at his own desk. Digg shrugged.

“I could believe it. Since when are they so friendly?” Digg asked, resuming back to his seat. Felicity gave him a tight smile.

“Since Russia.” She leered and stood to head to the bathroom. She couldn’t believe the events of the past two days. _Oliver sleeping with Isabel, Digg was married to Lyla, Digg worked with Deadshot and didn’t kill him, Oliver’s words from earlier_. Walking out of the stall, Felicity took her time washing her hands and sighed as she looked in the mirror.

“You deserve better.” She told herself, after making sure that the bathroom was indeed empty. People already gossiped that she slept her way to the top, she didn’t want them to call her a crazy slut instead of just a regular slut. With her new mantra, she strolled out of the bathroom and squared her shoulders. She deserved more than some half-ass ‘I care too much to hurt you’ and maybe it was about high time that she found another man to spend her nights with. Once she resumed her spot at her desk, she pulled up her email and arranged an impromptu night out with some of her friends from IT. 

Knowing that Oliver would be headed to Verdant tonight to train, Felicity suggested the club and everyone had happily agreed to go after they went to dinner.

“What’s so interesting?” Digg asked, looking up from his magazine, her latest copy of _Wired_ that was on previously on her desk.

“IT coworker night out. Much needed.” Oliver hung up his phone and walked towards the door and took his seat beside Digg.

“What excuse will get me out of a business lunch?”

“You’re going. Isabel asked.” Felicity gave him a hard look and he practically flinched at both her words and her look. Felicity wasn’t normally mad at him and this was all better for her but it still hurt him to see her upset at him.

“I don’t care what Isabel says.” He retorted, staring back at her, seemingly unaffected.

“Oh, but you cared the other night.” Digg set down the magazine and began listening in on this oh so interesting conversation. What exactly had happened when he was locked up in ‘Nightmare' Prison?

“Digg, since we are both free for lunch, how about we go to that Italian place we went to last week. We can meet up with Lyla.” Felicity stated as she looked at Digg who was still trying to figure out what had just happened. According to Felicity he would know later and even though she couldn’t kill him, she could ruin his life virtually so he didn’t ask any questions.

“Make plans for four then.” Oliver stated, resting his hands on his knees.

“Right, Steve from IT did ask to have lunch with me. I almost forgot.” She quickly lied and forced herself to look into his eyes as she did so. A quick flash of something appeared in his eyes before it was gone. Oliver quickly stood.

“Call Isabel and tell her that I’ll be there.” He spoke before retreating into his office. Digg turned to her with a million questions on his tongue. She raised one finger and he sighed, fidgeting until lunchtime arrived. 

 

“Okay, explain. Now.” Digg stated as soon as the elevator doors had closed. Oliver had just headed off to meet Isabel at her office for their business lunch. Felicity sighed and turned to Digg.

“Fine. When we were about to head out to get you, I went to Oliver’s room and Isabel was just leaving.” She hated to feel like she was back in that moment, feeling hurt and stupid and confused. 

“He didn’t. Ooh, I’m going to kill that boy.” Felicity raised her hands.

“Please. Forget about it. Obviously he isn’t going to listen to anyone but himself.” His words traveled through her mind once more. Digg reached out and squeezed her hand. The elevator was still descending without any interruptions. Thank god for executive access key cards. 

“There’s more isn’t there?”He asked quietly and she nodded before taking a deep breath in preparation. 

“I asked him why and he said it didn’t mean anything and that he shouldn’t be with anyone he could really care about because of his life.” She bit her lip as she relived the moment. She hated to be so vulnerable in front of him, so readable. He said the words because he knew that she was upset. What did that mean about his feelings though?

“His head is so far up his own ass it’s unbelievable.” Felicity nodded and leaned her head against Digg’s shoulder as they passed the fifth floor.They didn’t talk about Oliver for the entirety of lunch and Felicity took the elevator to the IT department and found her old coworker Steve at his desk.

“Could you do something super nice for me?” She asked with a smile. They had been friends when she used to work down here and they had tried to date, albeit unsuccessfully. They were so much better off as friends.

“As long as it’s not painful, time-consuming, or expensive.” She nodded.

“Walk me to my office?” Steve contemplated it quickly and nodded. When they arrived to the elevator, she filled him in on the background story and he asked how she had been. By the time they reached the executive floor, she was laughing genuinely and he matched her pace as they made their way to her office and he leaned in a little as they reached the door.

“Thank you for inviting me to lunch.” He stated as he was very much within her breathing space. His lips placed a soft kiss on her cheek and brought his lips to her ear.

“He doesn’t look happy. Laugh.” Felicity did as she was told, laughing at the image of Oliver looking unhappy. Her little plot had worked perfectly and she waved as Steve headed back to the elevators.

“See you tonight!” He called out and she internally thanked him. As she sat down in her chair, she sent a quick text to Digg, 'make sure he makes appearence at club at 9' and a moment later he replied with 'consider it done'. She smiled at the screen and after a long moment, she dared to meet Digg's eyes from where he sat in Oliver's office. He winked at her and she set to work as Oliver Queen, CEO's Exectutive Assistant.

 

Felicity went home after the last meeting and set to work making herself look irresistible. She added a little curl to her hair, put in her contacts, and slid on a form-fitting dress that hugged all of her curves. Once she was finished, she pulled on some nude heels to make her legs appear longer and slipped out the door and into a cab to head to the restaurant they were meeting at for dinner.

Dinner went well. It was nice to catch up on office drama and Felicity was reminded that one of the things that she missed as much as her computers was her coworkers. They shared two cabs on the way to Verdant and Felicity pulled the group to the front of the line and the bouncer waved her in with a familiar smile. 

“Okay, you’re definitely sleeping with the boss.” Kelly teased. 

“No, I just work on the servers here so I get semi-VIP access to the club.” Felicity shrugged and since her coworkers knew that she wasn’t that type of girl, they seemed to accept the lie. The group headed over to the bar and started to order shots. Three shots and a drink later, it was finally about nine. Felicity grabbed Steve and pulled him to the dance floor with a sly smile. He was already aware of their plan and his hands quickly found her hips and pulled her flush against him as they moved with the music. 

“Laugh.” He told her as he leaned into her ear and she assumed that they had an onlooker, hopefully Oliver. She laughed softly and reached up to place a hand on his neck as his hands began to roam dangerously low. After a few songs, she turned and pressed her back to Steve’s chest and his hands found the tops of her thighs covered by the tight dress. Felicity glanced up and found Oliver staring at them from halfway up the stairs. He descended them upon meeting her eyes. Within a minute, he had walked up to them and she found Oliver’s face quite close to hers. 

“Can you help me with the servers?” His eyes stayed on hers, completely ignoring Steve who was still holding her. Oliver appeared very angry and Steve released his hold and Felicity nodded to Oliver before his hand found the small of her back and guided her towards the stairs for the second floor. She turned and saw Steve wink before heading back to the bar. Oliver’s hand stayed against her back as they ascended the stairs and walked into his office. Except there weren’t any servers up here. 

“Servers?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t answer as he stared into her eyes and eventually broke the stare to take her outfit in. Her heartbeat raised at his piercing eyes and wished he would just say something already.

“I didn’t like seeing his hands on you.” He suddenly replied and she grew angry. Of course the whole plan was to make him jealous but he doesn’t get to try to tell her what she can do if he gets to screw Isabel.

“Too bad.” Oliver didn’t look happy with her retort and took a step forward and she stepped back, feeling the desk press against her bare legs. Great, now she was cornered and he was blocking the door.

“You’re making this more difficult than it has to be.” He chastised as his hands were placed on the desk on either side of her. His body was only a few inches from hers and she could smell the sweat mixing with his cologne. It was intoxicating in a way that only he could be. He was looking down at her although the height difference was a little less than normal in these heels.

“So are you.” She countered with an unknown courage. Felicity watched as his features relaxed and the corners of his lips twitched. He shook his head and his hands were on her hips and his face was suddenly much closer.

“I’m trying to keep you from getting hurt.” He placed a chaste kiss to the side of her neck over her pulse point, his lips lingering.

“I’m a big girl and right now, you’re the only one hurting me.” Their eyes met once again and she moved her hands up to his face and pulled him closer to a mere half inch separated his beautiful lips from hers. Oliver stepped closer, pulling her body against his  and closed the distance. Their lips met in a soft kiss and he pulled away briefly before she pulled him back. A knock on the door interrupted them and he kissed her lips gently before pulling back to answer the door. She quickly fixed her dress and tried to slow her heart-rate as he opened the door to reveal Thea.

“What are you doing here?” Thea asked, not yet greeting the blonde behind Oliver’s tall frame.

“I just wanted to make an appearance but I’m ready to leave.” He stated, reaching his hand back for Felicity. She hesitated for a moment before taking it and letting him guide her back downstairs. He pulled her to the bar.

“You want to leave or stay with your friends?” His breath danced over her neck as he spoke in her ear, his hand on her hip once more. For a moment, she didn’t his question. 

“I should probably stay.” She looked over and found her friends waving at her. Oliver nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

“I’ll be downstairs when you want to leave.” Then despite the fact that there were people around and her friends only a few feet away he leaned down and pulled her in for a heated kiss, his tongue licking her bottom lip as he held her tightly to his own body. He pulled back and headed off with a wink. Felicity headed off to her friends trying to think of how she was going to explain what just happened especially since she spent the earlier part of the night telling them all that Oliver and her weren’t sleeping together, that they were just friends. Steve winked at her from one end of the group and she smiled. She had just kissed Oliver Queen, in public! 

“That just happened, I wasn’t lying earlier.” She quickly stated as she say Kelly ready to pounce with a thousand questions. Felicity ordered a two rounds of shots and went to dance with the girls a little and at about eleven, she said her goodbyes and headed to the Foundry. Oliver must have heard the beeping of the keypad because he appeared at the bottom of the stairs and she quickly made her way down and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a kiss.

“See why I had to make it so difficult?” She asked as he pulled on his coat and walked to the side entrance into the alleyway. Their fingers intertwined after he pulled the door shut and guided her to his car.

“I’m still afraid that you’ll get hurt.” He said, suddenly serious again and she prayed he didn’t push her away yet. Thankfully, he didn’t. In fact as they reached the passenger side, he gently pushed her back against the door and pressed himself against her and dipped his head to her neck, taking his time to tease her and listen to her breathing accelerate with each second.

“Can we just go home now? Please...” He kissed her lips and pulled her against him as he reached to open the door and she sat down and watched him move to the other side. His hand rested on her thigh after he turned off the car and put the gear into drive. It stayed there until he finally pulled into a parking space behind her building and put the gear in park. Felicity didn’t wait for him to get to the door as he slid out of the driver’s side. He locked the car and held her close as they walked to the building. Once the elevator doors closed, Oliver took advantage of the empty space to kiss her deeply, his tongue tasting hers until the doors opened with a soft ding and he took the keys from her, unlocking the door quickly and pulling her inside. 

As soon as he turned the lock, he turned to her, pushing off her coat as she kicked her shoes off. Her hands reached up and pushed his coat off his broad shoulders and started to pull his shirt from his pants before working on the buttons as he lifted her up to his waist by the back of her thighs and expertly walked them down the hall to her bedroom. Once he dropped her on the bed, she slid the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders revealing his scarred chest. She leaned up and kissed the scar from when his mother shot him all those months ago. An easy smile fell upon his lips and he resumed to kissing her before standing up and removing his shoes and socks.

Felicity’s hands reached for the belt and pulled it out of the loops before she unbuttoned the single button on his expensive dress pants. His hands suddenly grabbed hers and took them both in one hand and pulled them above her head. His other hand rested on her bare thigh and started to pull her dress upwards. Thank God she had picked a matching bra and underwear set. His other hand came back down and she lifted her hips as the dress made its way up. Oliver’s lips formed a smile at the sight of the red lace against her pale skin. She sat up slightly and Oliver pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the floor. She reached back for his pants and pushed them down and with one talented kick, the pants fell to the ground. 

His hands reached under her back and lifted her up a little higher on the bed as he laid on top her, pressing himself between her legs. One hand stayed under and she arched her back, allowing him to unclasp her bra. He slowly pulled it off as he stared into her blue eyes that were now nearly black with desire. He was sure that his looked pretty similar. Felicity spread her legs slightly and leaned up to kiss Oliver’s neck as she marveled at the feel of his very hard member pressed against her thigh. She really needed to thank Steve later. She let out a gasp as Oliver’s calloused hands moved up to massage her erected nipples. His neck suddenly moved and she bit her lip as she felt his tongue and lips kiss a path down her neck and then over her collarbone. He paused at the valley between her breasts, hands still massaging her soft skin. He licked his lips as he met her eyes and turned to look at each side.

“Which one first?” He teased. Felicity rested her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes as she felt his tongue lick lightly at her right breast. He spent a minute there before switching sides and continuing there for a minute and then began his descent once more. He traced the hem of the lace before resting his hands a little lower than her hips and hooking a finger into each side as he slowly pulled the fabric down, revealing her to him. His eyes stayed on hers before he pulled the fabric past her feet. He looked down with a smile and his hands lightly pushed her legs up and she spread them a little more and watched him take one leg in his hand and place chaste kisses up from her ankle to her inner thigh. Before he could kiss her where she wanted most, he moved down again to kiss his way up her other leg. At the top once more, he hovered for a moment before placing his lips to her center and his tongue licked her entrance before he moved to her clit and massaged it as one finger slipped inside her, momentarily followed by a second. 

When she was nearing the edge, he pulled out with an evil grin and his lips found hers once more. She traced the muscles of his chest and reached for the waistband to his boxers. He moved closer to allow her to push them down his well-toned legs. She made sure that her hands touched as much skin as possible as she pushed the material down and he kicked it to the floor before resuming their kiss, his tongue sliding into her open mouth and massaging hers. A curious hand moved down and stroked his erect member and she felt his hips buck towards her.

“Now, please Oliver.” She begged breathily. He kissed her as he positioned himself at her entrance and carefully slid into her warm, wet center. He began a slow rhythm within her and she responded as she moved with him before her legs lifted and wrapped tightly around his hips, giving him a deeper angle. He kept up his torturous pace until she begged him for more. Without any hesitation, he granted her wish and it wasn’t long until they reached the cliff and tumbled off in ecstasy. She moaned his name as he kept his pace, riding them through their orgasms. Silently she thanked his amazing stamina. As he settled on top of her, she smiled.

“God, you’re really sweaty.” She joked and he smiled, leaning up to kiss her. She pulled her legs from his waist and he held her hips as he rolled to his back, staying inside of her as she now sat up, straddling his waist. He moaned at the feeling.

“Felicity, hold on to me tight.” He teased back. She held onto his forearms as his hands gripped her hips and she began to move along his shaft. He tilted his hips and began meeting her with each thrust. She was close, he could see it all over her face and he carefully flipped them and resumed a fast rhythm inside of her. Her legs found his waist as he nails clawed into his back.

“Oliver...” She moaned and he could feel the familiar tug and knew that he was just as close as she was. With a few more thrusts, he convulsed with her, this time stilling and feeling her body shudder with pleasure against his own.

“It feels really good having you inside me.” He chuckled at her comment and nodding. All her misworded comments were definitely coming true tonight. They stay wrapped up in each other for a long while before he pulled out of her and they moved under the blankets before she laid across his chest. His hands moved softly through her hair as she kissed all of his scars on his chest. Then she ordered him to flip over and she straddled him once more and tenderly kissed each scar on his back. With every other girl he had slept with since his return from the island, he had been embarrassed of his scars. They had tried to avoid paying much attention to them but Felicity was taking her sweet time to make acquaintance with each one of them. 

She let him lay on his back again and they kissed each other slowly and deeply as their hands traveled over each other. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back and met his eyes. He could tell that whatever she ask next would be hard to answer. He braced himself for the question as she opened her lips to speak.

“Better than Isabel?” He almost laughed at the question but knew that she would take it in the wrong way. Instead he flipped them over and pressed his body against hers.

“She means nothing. You mean everything to me. I love you, Felicity.” She sighed and smiled up at him. Her lips met his briefly before pulling back to whisper her love to him. He was glad that tomorrow was Saturday because he wasn’t planning on leaving this bed for a long time. He moved back over and she rested her head over his heart and he watched her breathing even out and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes to fall asleep himself. Maybe he could be with someone that he really cared about. He hated the idea of Felicity getting hurt but there was no doubt that he needed her close to him and the thought of her with another man made him want to kill someone. Felicity was truly everything he could ever want and everything he would always need.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? 
> 
> Can you believe last night's episode? AHH! I think I died. Like the whole scene at the end was sad of course but finally some on-show Olicity. that's what I've been waiting for. However, I do hope that they keep Olicity kind of "in the closet" rather than rushing into a relationship between them because Oliver's love life is a mess and I would hate to see them break up. I want them to be endgame!


End file.
